Henry Gibson
| birthplace = , United States | birthname = James Bateman | deathdate = | deathplace = , United States | othername = Olsen Gibson | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1963–2008 | homepage = | spouse = }} Henry Gibson (September 21, 1935 – September 14, 2009) was an American actor and songwriter, best known as a cast member of Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In and for his recurring role as Judge Clark Brown on Boston Legal. Early life Gibson was born as James Bateman in Germantown, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the son of Dorothy (née Cassidy) and Edmund Albert Bateman. He attended Saint Joseph's Preparatory School, where he was President of the Drama Club.Henry Gibson Biography Graduating from The Catholic University of America in Washington, D.C., he served in the U.S. Air Force as an intelligence officer. After his discharge, he developed an act in which he portrayed a Southern accented poet. His stage name was a play on dramatist Henrik Ibsen. Career Gibson's performing career began at the age of seven. He appeared in many stage and theater productions. Gibson made many appearances on Jack Paar's Tonight Show between 1957 and 1962, often reciting his poetry. His career took off when he performed in the Jerry Lewis film The Nutty Professor (1963). Gibson also appeared on The Dick Van Dyke Show, reading the poem "Keep A Goin'", which he turned into a song in the Robert Altman movie Nashville (1975), starring Ned Beatty and Keith Carradine. Gibson appeared in three other films directed by Altman: The Long Goodbye (starring Elliott Gould), A Perfect Couple and Health. He also appeared in The Incredible Shrinking Woman (starring Lily Tomlin). He was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Nashville and won the National Society of Film Critics award for his role of country music singer Haven Hamilton. Gibson spent three years as part of the Laugh-In television show's cast. He often played "The Poet," reciting poems with "sharp satirical or political themes".Henry Gibson (I) — Biography Gibson would emerge from behind a stage flat, wearing a Nehru jacket and "hippie" beads and holding an outlandishly large artificial flower. He would state the "of poem — by Henry Gibson", bow stiffly from the waist, recite his poem, and return behind the flat. Gibson's routine was so memorable that John Wayne actually performed it once in his own inimitable style: "The Sky — by John Wayne. The Sky is blue/The Grass is green/Get off your butt/And join the Marines!", whereupon Wayne left the scene by smashing through the flat. Gibson also regularly appeared in the "Cocktail Party" segments as a Catholic priest, sipping tea. He would put the cup on the saucer, recite his one-liner in a grave and somber tone, then go back to sipping tea. He also made recurring appearances in the 1969-1974 anthology Love, American Style. In 1980 he played the leader of the 'Illinois Nazis' in the John Landis film The Blues Brothers. Most younger audiences associate him with this film in particular due to its popularity. He made a brief appearance in Paul Thomas Anderson's Magnolia as an eccentric barfly. He also worked frequently as a voice actor in animation, most notably portraying Wilbur the pig in the popular children's movie Charlotte's Web (1973). He also worked on the cartoon The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy as Lord Pain. In the 1989 Joe Dante comedy The 'Burbs, starring Tom Hanks, Gibson played the villain. Gibson reunited with director Dante a few years later when Gremlins 2 was released in 1990. He performed a cameo as the office worker who is caught taking a smoking break on camera and fired by the sadistic boss. Guest Starring in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, he played the Ferengi "Nilva" in the 1998 episode, Profit and Lace. He had a leading role in a Season 5 episode of Stargate SG-1 entitled "The Sentinel", as the character Marul. Gibson's last roles were alongside Owen Wilson and Vince Vaughn in the 2005 comedy hit Wedding Crashers, and as supporting character Judge Clark Brown on the TV show Boston Legal. Personal life On April 6, 1966, he married Lois Joan Geiger, who was five years his senior. The couple had three sons: Jonathan David Gibson, an executive at Universal Pictures; Charles Alexander Gibson, a director and visual effects supervisor; and James Gibson, a screenwriter. She died on May 6, 2007, aged 77. Death On September 14, 2009, Gibson died of cancer at his home in Malibu, California, one week before his 74th birthday. He was cremated at Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery. Filmography *''The Nutty Professor'' (1963) *''Kiss Me, Stupid'' (1964) *''The Outlaws Is Coming'' (1965) *''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In'' (1968–1971) *''Evil Roy Slade'' (1972) *''Every Man Needs One'' (1972) *''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) - Wilbur (voice) *''The Long Goodbye'' (1973) *''The Mini-Munsters'' (1973) - Mr. Grundy (voice) *''Nashville'' (1975) *''The New Original Wonder Woman'' (1975) - Nickolas *''The Last Remake of Beau Geste'' (1976) *''The Kentucky Fried Movie'' (1977) *''Escape from Bogen County'' (1977) *''Halloween is Grinch Night'' (1977) *''The Night They Took Miss Beautiful'' (1978) *''Amateur Night at the Dixie Bar and Grill'' (1979) *''A Perfect Couple'' (1979) *''The Halloween That Almost Wasn't'' (1979) - Igor, Count Dracula's butler *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) - Head Nazi *''For the Love of It'' (1980) *''HealtH'' (1980) *''The Incredible Shrinking Woman'' (1981) *''The Smurfs'' (1981) *''Tulips'' (1981) *''Nashville Grab'' (1981) *''The Biskitts'' (1982) *''National Lampoons Vacation'' (1983) *''Quincy M.E.'' (ep. "Murder on Ice") (1983) *''The Wuzzles'' (1985) *''Slow Burn'' (1986) *''The Blinkins'' (1986) *''Galaxy High School'' (1986) *''Monster in the Closet'' (1987) *''Long Gone'' (1987) *''Innerspace'' (1987) *''Switching Channels'' (1988) *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (1989) *''Night Visitor'' (1989) *''Brenda Starr'' (1989) *''The Magic Balloon'' (1990) *''Return to Green Acres'' (1990) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Tune in Tomorrow...'' (1990) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1993) *''Vault of Horror I'' (1994) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' (1994) *''The Bears Who Saved Christmas'' (1994) *''Cyber Bandits'' (1995) *''Daisy-Head Mayzie'' (1995) - The Cat in the Hat (voice) *''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (1995) - Ravetch *''Santo Bugito'' (1995) *''Color of a Brisk and Leaping Day'' (1996) *''Bio-Dome'' (1996) *''Mother Night'' (1996) *''Asylum'' (1997) *''Stranger in the Kingdom'' (1998) *''Rocket Power'' (1999) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''Sunset Beach'' (1999) *"Sabrina the Teenage Witch" (1999) *''Mullitt'' (2000) *''The Luck of the Irish'' (2001) (TV) *''Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand'' (2002) *''The Year That Trembled'' (2002) *''Teddy Bears' Picnic'' (2002) *''No Prom for Cindy'' (2002) *''The Commission'' (2003) *''The Goldfish'' (2003) *''Never Die Alone'' (2004) *''Boston Legal'' (2004–2008) *''Wedding Crashers'' (2005) *''Trapped Ashes'' (2006) *''Big Stan'' (2008) References }} External links * * * Obituary at the Daily Telegraph Category:1935 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:The Catholic University of America alumni Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:United States Air Force officers de:Henry Gibson es:Henry Gibson fr:Henry Gibson it:Henry Gibson nl:Henry Gibson ja:ヘンリー・ギブソン nds:Henry Gibson pt:Henry Gibson ru:Генри Гибсон fi:Henry Gibson